Don't) Blame it on the Weather Man
by Rachel S. Young
Summary: Poor Guimel's not having a good day... Thanks to him the Alseides are trashed and the dragonslayers have a long uphill walk to the vione ahead of them. Looks like someones in the dog house, and I'm not talking about Jajuka. My first ever fanfic, so please
1. Are we nearly there yet?

**Author's Notes:** First, let me just say this is my very first ever fanfic, I don't pretend I'm good at it, 'cause I'm not, neither will I pretend I have even the slightest idea where this fic is going. I'm kinda just writing whatever comes into my head O_o So any useful criticism is welcome, 'cause god knows I could do with it! Second... about this fic, it was going to be a gag story, but when I started to write it I kinda lost the plot...completely, so now it's not. For the record, it was going to be called Bad Hair Day (or somethin' like that). It was going to be predominantly about Dilandau getting his hair wet in the rain after a hard day's slaying, and going to bed without drying it, and the next day his hair is totally uncontrollable so he and the dragonslayers storm Allens' Leviship with the aim of stealing his industrial-strength hair spray. I still want to write it, but I'd prefer to do it in the form of a doujinshi rather than a fanfic...only I suck at script writing and directing, so if anyone is interested and wants to give me a hand, please e-mail me!! 

****** 

**(_Don't_) Blame it on the Weather Man**

**Chapter 1:** Are We Nearly There Yet?

The woolly haired DragonSlayer grated his teeth in a combination of frustration and irritation, his eyebrows coming down to form a deep "V" shape over his smoky emerald eyes. He could feel their accusing glare on him, drilling into his back as he trudged up the hill in silence, and it was beginning to get on his nerves.  
No one had said a word since it had happened, and that only made it seem worse ... Dilandau hadn't even looked at Guimel as he crawled out of the wreckage that was once his beloved red Alsiedes, he'd only stalked on angrily ahead, quiet and seething.  
Guimel blinked to clear his thoughts. He realized he'd been staring at his feet and raised his head up, squinting forwards towards the horizon. Dilandau was still there, rather some distance ahead, but still there none the less. He swallowed hard .... boy was he going to be in trouble when he got back to the Vione. The thought was not a pleasant one, and he sought comfort in the peaceful sounds of the countryside as he walked, listening for the birds singing, or crickets, but if there were any birds out there then they weren't in any mood for a sing-song, ~_I Don't blame them really,_~ he thought as he glowered sourly up at the murky, fog ridden sky. ~_I doubt I'd feel like singing in this weather either_~  
Instead, another noise took his attention. Guimel could hear Shesta's boots scuffing the dirt behind him; an irritating, nerve-jarring sound which was making his hackles stand on end. Was he doing this just to annoy him? He was!! Damn sure he was, little pillock! Well let him get his boots dirty if that's what he wanted, it'd be him that got scolded by Dilandau when they got back; either that or spend the next god-knows how long scrubbing to get the dirt off. Guimel tried to find something else to focus on. Everything seemed to be getting on his nerves ... and _they_ where still staring at him! There was almost an audible click as the very last of Guimels nerve broke in two.

"_It wasn't my fault!_" He snapped, spinning around on his heels to face them.   
Silence.... just Shestas boots disturbed the quiet tension of the midday as the rest of the slayers carried on walking past him.

..._scuff_ Scuff__ Scuff__

~_They're ignoring me!_~ he thought with dismay. ~_This isn't right. I don't deserve this!_~  
"Oh come on!" he whined "This isn't fair! It's not as if I did it on purpose! I can't help the weather any more than you can so don't go blaming the what happened on me! It wasn't my fault it was the mist...."

"Whatever." Dallet interrupted in a flat tone, dismissing Guimels excuses with a wave of his hand.

"Damnit Dalet! Stop being so cocky. You could have seen the cliff just as easily as me. You didn't have to go smashing into me like that, you could have stopped if you'd seen it! But you didn't, so stop blaming it on me!"

Dalet sniffed and looked away, his lips curled back into a slight snarl, but he didn't say anything.

"It was just 'cause I was infront," Guimel continued "Just ill fortune. Circumstance and nothing more. The truth is you're only in a bad mood because I was faster than you!"

"What?!" 

The two stopped dead in their tracks, rooted to the spot with an icy glare locking them together.  
"You heard!" Guimel snarled back. 

Dalets fists clenched and unclenched at his sides, and for a moment it looked as though Dalet might explode, but when he opened his mouth (no doubt to return some sort of smart-arse retort) nothing had the chance to come out because Gatty got there first. 

"_Shh! _The pair of you!!" He hissed, his voice deathly quiet, dangerously low whisper, but that was what made it seem so very loud. " We're in enough trouble as it is without you two making it worse! If you want to fight then for pity's sakes do it later, I don't want to be dragged down with you when Dilandau gets hold of you!" He gestured up the hill "Do you want _Him_ to hear you bickering ?!"

Guimel noted Dilandau was now quite some distance ahead of them.They were gonna have to speed up a bit ... he knew they were best to keep their distance right now, but there where limits ... shame he seemed to be so very bad at judging them.

"Are you listening?"

"Hmm?" Guimel blinked. Gatty was right of course. He always was. No need to attract attention, perhaps Dilandau's anger might have diffused a little by the time they got back.  
Then again, probably not.  
"..oh, yes"

"Good, then let's keep going before we loose him altogether" Gatty stated simply as he continued on up the hill. Dalet and Guimel exchanged final warning glances before following silently in his stead.

There was a deep, ominous rumble in the distance. Guimel closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger   
~_Now what? Thunder? Marvelous, could things possibly get any worse?!_~ 

*******

-_a few minutes later_

Out of the corner of his eye, Guimel saw Shesta raise a hand towards the sky and squint at it curiously.  
"Gee," he muttered "You know, I think it's beginning to rain"  



	2. Calm After the Storm

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters , although I'm considering suing for custody of Shesta ^_~

**Author's Notes:** Wondering why I used Guimel and Dalet?  
Well Dalet's my favorite 'slayer, but to be honest, I think perhaps I unconsciously chose these two 'cause of the little they say in the TV show. It makes them a wonderfully blank canvas with which to paint. Practically all we know about Dalet is he's vain (and really we don't know that for sure), and all we know about Guimel is ... well his name I think!"

****** 

**(_Don't_) Blame it on the Weather Man**

**Chapter 2:** Calm After the Storm

**  
**

Dalet took off the upper half of his drenched uniform and slung it on the desk. The rain had soaked through the jacket and spoiled even the vest, so much so that the water now gathered at it's hem and began to trickle slowly down the desk's leg.   
The thunder had silenced it noise and the last drops of the rain were now splashing quietly on the window pain. ~_Why does it always stop raining as soon as you get out of it?_ _Sods' law__ I guess, well it's been one of those days_ ~   
He pulled his hair back into a ponytail and twisted it, wringing out some the water that had soaked in during their trek back through the storm, then with a contented sigh he sank down into a simple-looking wooden chair by his bedside . Who cared if it was as hard as hell, it was the first chance he'd had to sit down in hours.  
"Ahhhh! At last. My poor feet!! Well now, wasn't that a fun and character shaping experience!" He flashed Guimel a wry grin and arched one eyebrow " You, " he said spreading his arms over the back of the chair " are one incredibly lucky guy!"

Indeed, Guimel couldn't believe his own luck. On finally arriving back the the Vione, Dilandau had been shattered and stormed off in the direction of his room announcing that anyone who disturbed his slumber - and that included the morning call - would be killed on the spot.  
Guimel shook himself like a dog, sending tiny droplet of water all over the place. "Gee, thanks for the shower" Dalet muttered sarcastically, but Guimel ignored him and set about his own grumble instead: "I'm sopping wet" He whinged "damned stupid weather's 'caused me nothing trouble all day."  
"WelI I can't yell at the weather, so I'll just have to settle for blaming you!" he said with a wink.   
Somewhere along the last few minutes of their hike Dalet had begun to see the funny side of their situation and his mood had cheered up considerably. Guimel on the other hand was still looking worse for wear, but Dalet hadn't noticed. "Look at what your abysmal flying skills have done to my beautiful hair," he smirked, " I tell you, if I catch a cold your going to have a lot more to worry about than Dilandau!" He was grinning like an inane cheshire cat, but Shesta wasn't paying attention. He wasn't listening. Not really.

"Everyone really hates me right now, don't they?"

Dalet blinked. That wasn't the answer he'd been anticipating. "Huh?"

" Whenever something goes wrong, I'm at the forefront. I'm always screwing up. Gatty was right, I 'cause trouble and then I drag everyone else down along with me."

Dalet blinked again ~_what the..._~ "I don't think that's quite what he meant"

"...." 

Dalet sighed and pushed himself up out of the chair "Don't be so introspective," he said, coming up to stand behind Guimel, who was gazing forlornly at his reflection in the large mirror that was built into Dalets desk "It's bad for your health you know. Besides, it's not what's inside, but what's outside that counts". He flashed a winning smile at his own reflection and brushed a stray shard of hair away from his face.  
The corner of Guimels mouth twitched into the very slightest of smirks, "Vain git".

"Oh, gee! Thanks a lot. I leave the comfort of my nice chair to come over here and cheer you up, and what thanks do I get 'Vain git'. Well that hurts, that really hurts." He looked at Guimel who was chuckling at his over acting. "You tear out my heat when you say such things" He added, putting his hand over his heart for added melodrama. "People think I have no feelings, that I don't care, but the truth is I care a lot. I really do."

"Yeah, you car a lot ..... about your self!"

"Oh!! Ouch! I'll remember that Sheep-boy!"

"Hey!"

"See," He gestured at Guimels hair, which despite being damp from the rain still resembled a giant ball of cotton wool, " That's why we're always using you as the scapegoat. Your the nearest thing we've got".

"Hmmph. I wish it was as simple as that. I appreciate what your trying to do, really I do, but you wont get anywhere. You might as well go get some sleep." His eyes where starting to get that lost, glazed-over look again. "Your probably going to need as much rest as you can get. Dilandau might have put us off for now, but there'll be trouble in the morning. He wont forget so easily. It's my fault, but that wont bother Dilandau when it comes to handing out punishment."

"Look, don't worry about that, we'll handle it when it comes. And don't go stressing over the rubbish we said earlier on. We were all acting a bit out of character then. You were right you know. It's the weather. It get's you down when it's like this, and puts you all on edge, first the fog, then the rain ..."

" ..... "

Dalet closed his eyes ~ _This isn't working...I'm not good at this kind of thing .... where the hell's Shesta when you need him. Sympathy just isn't my forte - this is more his field than mine. I think I'm making it worse. Time for a change of direction_ ~

"But don't you go getting all cocky just 'cause your The Weather Man," he smirked tauntingly. "You might have been right about that, but you where waaaaay off when you said you thought you were a faster 'melef pilot than me!"  
Guimels eyes flashed back out of their trance, eyebrows arching about an inch in the air. Then he turned on Dalet, bringing them down to form a formidable frown over a glare that would probably have made Dilandau cringe.  
~_Yes! That worked. I wanted a reaction and I got one. Well done me!_~

" Just thought? " Guimel edged " Ha! I don't just _think_ I'm faster, I _know_!"

"Wrong again. You just don't _think_!" Dalet teased.

"Your all talk, Dalet" He sneered. "Want to put your money where your mouth is?"  
~_Rats. There goes my wage. But what's money? Damn, I'm such a nice guy_~

"Fine! Your on!"

"Good!"

"Right"

The two grinned and shook on the deal. 

***

Outside the rain had cleared away the last of the fog and now had ceased altogether, leaving sparkling droplets of water clinging to the window pane. The few remaining silvery-lined clouds where finally beginning to part to reveal a beautifully star scattered sky. 


	3. Water Torture

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Escaflowne ... but that's okay 'cause I don't like white vehicles they get mucky to easily. I wouldn't mind an Alseides though, d'ya think Dilandau-sama would lend me his?

****** 

**(_Don't_) Blame it on the Weather Man**

**Chapter 3:** Water Torture

**  
**

Just down the hall from Dalet's room, Dilandau was lying in bed letting his thoughts drift while he waited for sleep to come to him. He hadn't snuffed out the candle by his bedside, instead he just let it burn; it was cruel to stop it now that it was so close to finishing its dance. He watched with fascination as the last wisp of the candles flame flickered and died out, enshrouding the room in a thick blanket of darkness. Squinting, his eyes struggled to adjust to the extreme contrast from light to dark.

~_It's always so empty when the flame burns out_~ he mused. He blinked and listened to the intense quiet, the empty silence that was left after the flames cackling had ceased, ~_A void. An empty void, but it's worth the emptiness for the heat of the battle. Better to be hot or cold, than simply just warm_~ Dilandau always did like extremes, and he should know, he was one himself.  
Today had been a bad day ~_understatement_~ he was having a lot of those recently. That was going to have to change. The leader of the DragonSlayers was completely burned out, and tomorrow didn't look like it was going to be much better.  
He scowled.  
~_Idiots_~  
It would be all over the Vione by the morning, that _they_ had crashed; the DragonSlayers, Zaibachs elite force or guymelef pilots had crashed - _Crashed_!! Not shot down or destroyed in battle, but crashed, during a routine flight no less! He was going to make Guimel suffer in the morning, incompetent fool, it was all his fault and Dilandau was going to make sure he didn't make the same mistake again. Still, leave that for tomorrow,   
~_I'll enjoy it more when I'm properly awake, besides, he's probably scaring himself shitless in his quarters right now. Serves him right for making me look a fool, let the little bastard suffer!_~

On that mentally appealing note, Dilandau turned over and closed his eyes.

********

Guimels eyes had a sparkle to them, which told Dalet his attempt to take the other slayers' mind off of things had been more than successful. Infact, he looked downright smug, and if the grip in Guimel handshake was anything to go by, he was looking forward to the challenge. Of course, all things considered Gumiel really didn't stand a chance against Dalet in a melef race, or at least that's what Dalet liked to think.

~ _Tada! Problem solved! ~ _Dalet grinned_ ~ Probably just wanted a chance to prove his worth. Shesta eat your heart out! Another amazing victory for the Great Dalet._ I'm so great!! ~ 

Victory it may have been, but, oh, so short lived! Dalets' self appraisal therapy was brought to a premature conclusion as he and Guimel jumped guiltily when the door to his room slid open ...  
Dalet froze, his breath catching in his throat...  
~_If Dilandau thinks we're gambling again .._.~  
~_Oh man...I'm in enough trouble as it is_.~  


Viole walked in.

"Don't you ever knock!" Dalet snapped, snatching his hand back from Guimel. He folded his arms irritably over his chest, and gave Viole a look that you could brake up and put in whisky.   
"Oooh, tetchy! I shouldn't need to ... unless," He cocked his head to one side, and a sly smirk spread knowingly on his face, " I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"  
"What?"   
Violes eyes flicked across to Dalets jacket and shirt on the desk, and back to the two guilty looking slayers, and he arched an eyebrow meaningfully " Why are you to looking so guilty?"   
Viole had noted that the two had been shaking hands when he'd walked in, this could mean one of two things. He'd heard about the crash ~_hell, who hadn't_!~ and no doubt the 'Slayers blamed Guimel since he was in the lead at the time, so this was just Dalet and him making up after an argument. Or with any luck there was some kind of deal or gambling going on. Gambling, definitely. That was more Dalet's style. It wasn't in Dalet's nature to think of anyone else before himself, and trying to get an apology out of Dalet was like trying to get blood out of a stone, or at least that was the general consensus of opinion among the Dragon Slayers. Right now neither of the true reasons mattered. Viole had found an excellent opportunity to wind the pair of the up, and he was enjoying watching them squirm.  
And squirm they did; Guimel had turned a rather fetching shade of pink and his eye's had slowly widened as he realized what Viole was insinuating. It was all Viole could do to keep a straight face, as he switched his scrutinizing gaze back to Dalet.   
The brown haired slayer held his trademark silence, though his eyes twitched in annoyance.  
~_Damn! He couldn't be thinking ... he couldn't ... Oh hell! How am I going to get out of this one? Guimel how the hell do you get me into these situations_~

********** 

_Drip_

His eyelids flicked open.~_What the...?_~  


Drip

~_There it is again..._~ Dilandau strained his ears to hear. It was distant, slow and quiet enough to seem unimportant, but regular, repetitive and irritating and ...

Drip

....and it was a tap! Some fool had left the bloody tap on!!

"Tsch!" He turned over and slammed the pillow over his head, he was determined to get _some_ sleep tonight. 

*********

"Oh that's it!! I can't keep this up any longer!" Viole doubled over in a fit of giggles that sent his soft purple hair bouncing around his shoulders. " You guys are the greatest! Your so gullible!" Dalet blinked "You didn't really think that I thought that ... Damn, you guys crack me up!" Violes inane giggling continued for a moment before he realized Dalet wasn't laughing....neither was Guimel. Viole trailed off ...  
"Ahem...yes...well... Ok. So what's really going on?" Before either of them had a chance to deny anything, Viole put his hand up and grinned. " Come one, you wasn't planning on leaving your good buddy Viole outta the bet where you? It's not like_ I'm_ going to go drop you in it." He swung himself up to sit on the desk. " OK So what's it on? Oh no, hang on a sec, I'll go get the others, they'll be interested too. Oh but not Gatty or Shesta, they'd only tell Dilandau right? I'll be right back" He hadn't even finished the sentence before he swung back off of the desk and turned for the door.  
" Wait, Viole! "  
_*shhthud*_ Too late, the door slid shut, leaving a slightly bemused Guimel and a very annoyed Dalet staring at the door.

**Author's Notey Stuff:** First, I want to apologize to any Viole fans for turning him into this. I needed a slayer to fulfill a relatively unimportant role and his name was the first that popped into my head. Gomen.  
I managed to drag Dilly-sama into it at last ^_^ 'Twas only a matter of time I guess. Okay, seriously though I wish I had bothered to plan what I was doing before I started...I have a vague idea of where its headed now, but nothing definate so I s'pse I'll just have just keep writing and see what happens.   
Dalet and Guimel?? Nahh, it'd never work. Would it? Originally I was just bringing Viole in to get him to tell the other's to keep the noise down 'cause Dilly was trying to get some sleep, but then I saw it all in my minds eye- Dalet half dressed holding Guimels hand and grinning like a fool, and Guimels eyes doing the sparkly thang, and I thought...oh well you know what I thought, so I figured maybe Viole would think too, but probably know better and take advantage of their discomfort. Although he's just messing with them in this chapter, I though about developing a relationship later in the story at some point, but Guimel and Dalet....that wouldn't really...*pictures D & G in her mind* Eiieuu no! That just wouldn't work. Surely not._ Note to self: Do not, I repeat do not put these two together, it just not going to work. Next time your brain tells your pen to just write something, just don't OK._


	4. Wet Blanket

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Escaflowne...yadda yadda, you know the drill.

******

**(_Don't_) Blame it on the Weather Man**

**Chapter 4:** Wet Blanket

*****

The icy blue flame hissed and cackled. It coaxed the shadows to dance to its irregular rhythm, bobbing and twisting along the stone walls of Dalet's dorm, adding a life to the room that was normally missing - still asleep if it had any sense - at this ungodly hour.  
Things had livened up considerably when Viole had returned bearing gifts of wine, more wine and apparently, wine. A small party of his fellow 'slayers had trailed in with him, grinning cheerfully at the prospect of a good wager and a well earned drink. The tiny room was packed to it's very limits, but if anyone minded the cramped atmosphere they didn't say, they were having too much fun.

******

_Drip_

In the silence of his quarters, the occasional sound of the tap water dripping still seemed intolerably loud. Apparently, the pillow wasn't helping to quiet its row.

_Drip _

"Rrrrrrr"  


_Drip_

"Gatty! Shesta! Someone turn off that damn tap!" He waited.  
No one answered.

_Drip_

Dilandau blinked, and tossed the pillow irritably to the floor. ~_Can't they here it?_... _Can't they hear _me? ~ If it was disturbing his sleep then surely it was disturbing theirs.

_Drip_

~_ Arrrrrrrgggg!!! _I can't take it anymore!!~

_Drip_

"DAAAAALLETT!!!!" Silence, followed by another mocking '_drip_'.   
"Tsch!" ~_If you want a job doing..._~ he sighed and grudgingly slid out of bed. How the hell they could be sleeping through that he didn't know, but after he was through with them, they wouldn't sleep for a week! He slung a gown round his shoulders and made his way down the hall towards the noise. ~_Stupid tap_~ 

As he shuffled sleepily down the length of the hall, grumbling about the cold floor and swearing to himself that he was going to burn to the bone whichever unfortunate Slayer had left the tap on, he became faintly aware of another noise. To his left, perhaps a little further down ...  
... It sounded like ... like ... muffled laughter? Damn! They were having fun! How dare they, after all they'd put him through today! They should be cowering in their rooms dreading the morning ... and they were having _fun_!?! There was a soft light coming from beneath the door to Dalets' room, and Dilandau locked onto it, approaching it slowly, stalking like a great white cat and bristling furiously. He was just about to slam the door open and give them all a piece of his mind, when he over heard a snatch of the conversation from within:

"I'll put 200 on Guimel"  
"What!? Oh Gee thanks for the vote of confidence, well now I know who my_ real_ friends are"  
"Since when did you care about friends"  
"Whatchit you, or I'll lose on purpose just so you don't win your wager"  
"You wouldn't!"  
"Wanna bet!"   
....more laughter.  
Dilandau scowled,~ _A wager? What on?_~ Curiosity, apparently did indeed kill the cat, so Dilandau pressed an ear against the door and listened. 

*****

The wine was gone. The money was gone. The atmosphere was gone, and cramped room was beginning to get on everyone's nerves.   
Dalet drowsily gazed round the room, coming to the conclusion that it was about time everyone got lost and let him get some sleep. He and Guimel sat cross-legged on the edge of the bed. Viole was again sitting on Dalet's desk, and Miguel leaned nonchalantly against the wall at the far end of the room, his arms folded over his chest, his eyes half closed as if they too were thinking about going to sleep; and everyone else was sat - no, sprawled - haphazardly on the floor.   
For some reason, no one had chosen to sit in the chair ~_ Probably 'cause the stone floors softer_ ~ Dalet noted to himself with a wry, knowing smile.

"And what are you grinning at? Do you know something we don't?" Viole questioned with irritating cheerfulness as he sorted through the money he'd collected, being careful to note who had bet what and on who in order to fairly hand out the winnings after it was all over.

"Nothing important." Dalet replied "Just thinking."

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt. Careful you don't strain anything."

Ignoring him, Dalet turned to look at the single blue flame that lit the room, his thoughts drifting ~ _Dilandau's probably fast asleep dreaming about the many new and original ways to kill a DragonSlayer_ ~ The thought didn't please him, but it reminded him of sleep and he glanced over his shoulder at the bed, wondering what time it was.

The glance didn't go unnoticed and with a sneaky looking smile Gumiel slided another attempt at a witty jab in on the heels of Violes previous one. "Well we can't race now, it's late and Dalet needs his beauty sleep". 

"Hey! What is this? Pick on Dalet day? Your just lucky I'm tired" The lavender eyed 'Slayer replied with feigned indignantly, before continuing in a more conversational tone "seriouly though, it'd make more sense to leave it till morning. We'll both be more awake, and the sky's cleared up now, so perhaps we'll have some sun as well."

"Suits me fine, so long as I get my winnings," Miguel added giving Dalet an 'I-put-a-lot-of-money-on-you-so-you'd-better-not-let-me-down-Okay' look. "But what about Dilandau? He's pretty mad with you guys ya know. Perhaps you should leave it a day or two till things settle down."

"What?" Viole whined "Aww come on, it's about time we had a little fun, and I was really looking forward to it. Things have been really dull lately, if you put the date off now it'll probably never happen. Best we all get up earlier than usual, he'll never know any different so long as we're all back on time."

"But Dilandau..." Guimel began to object, seeing the sense in Miguel's logic.

"...Will no doubt still be fast asleep right through to the afternoon thanks to you two!" Viole finnished the sentence for him with a flash grin.

"I'm tired too you know!" Guimel countered wearily "He's not the only one who had to walk all the way back. I'm knackered, has anyone actually considered that I might need some sleep!"

"Having second thought's Guimel? I don't blame you, I always thought Dalet was the better pilot."

"Oh, let it lie Viole! It's been a good night, I'll give you that, but now I'm tired, Guimel's tired, Dalet's tired - everyone's tired and your just stirring it." Miguel gave Viole a flat glare that said he'd had enough, and sensing the damping air Viole sighed defeatedly.  
  
"Drearily miserable lot you are, " he said still smiling slightly nonetheless. He slipped the money into his inside jacket pocket and pushed himself back off the desk. "But you're right I guess, I know when to quit - time to throw in the blanket."

"You mean towel."

"Whatever"

"Tomorrow then, " Guimel concluded, "Well meet at the hanger."

*****

Dilandau had lost track of time completely as he listened eagerly with his ear pressed to the door. He'd realized three things; one, that if he did storm in wearing his dressing gown he'd only look a fool; two, that he actually _wanted_ to watch the race; and three, that some pillock had raided his wine supply and was handing the damn stuff out.   
These things in mind, Dilandau had decided that the best course of action was to find out when and where the race was going to take place, and then just to turn up conveniently in the middle of it all. That way he could watch the race _and_ he still got to yell at them for doing it. As for the wine, he had no idea who was responsible, but he decided to blame Guimel (for no other reason than he was getting on his nerves) and Dalet (Because it was his room and he expected Dalet to know better).   
He was just pondering the finer details of this when he heard someone's hand brush the otherside of the door, 

"...so I'll see you guys later then, I'm gonna hit the sack"

Panicking - not wanting to be caught in the act of snooping on his 'slayers - Dilandau spun on his heals and pelted it down the hall as fast as he could whilst trying not to make any noise that would alert them to the fact he'd been there.   
Sliding the door to his room behind him Dilandau leant back against it and exhaled in relief. He started forward in the darkness towards his bed, only to end up face down on the floor, cursing whichever idiot had left a pillow on the floor, before realizing the idiot was him, "rrrrr".  
~_ I'll be glad when today's over_ ~ He thought, pulling himself into bed and finally relaxing ~_And I'll be even more glad after I've had some sleep_ ~ Yawning slightly, he wrapped himself in the sheets contentedly and closed his eyes.  
~ _Silence, wonderful, peaceful silence...and sleep_ ~

_Drip_

"Arrrg!" .... all that and he'd forgotten the damn tap!


	5. Lost

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Escaflowne. I don't own Escaflowne .... The doctor says I've gotta keep telling myself that ^_~

**********

**(_Don't_) Blame it on the Weather Man**

**Chapter 5:** Lost

*****

_~No land, no sky, no life .... nothing, just blinding white as far as the eye could see. The air was still and damp, and not a single sound disturbed the quiet silence except for the sound of his heart beating. Somewhere out there, in all that whiteness was a dragon as white as this nothing, and _it _was hunting _him_ ... somewhere ... but he couldn't see it for the fog; It had to be fog, surely? There was no other explanation, but that didn't matter anymore, he had to finish ... .... to finish ... ?  
.... what did he have to finish? _

_ * Thhhud *_

_ Guimel's heart froze. In his minds eye he could picture it as easily as if there had been no fog. He could see the great white scales, glistening and damp; huge leathery wings spread in a menacing arc, casting shadows over intense glowing azure eyes that were so cold they burned._

_ * Thhhud *_

_ Cursing his overactive imagination, Guimel spun around, expecting to see the beast looming out before him. That horrible noise, that odd thumping sound, was probably the noise of its snake-like tail thrashing against the floor, ~but there is no floor~ his mind argued, and was right, for when he turned about there was nothing there.  
No land, no sky, no life ... no dragon ... Nothing to worry about. Nothing.~_

*_Thhhud, thud, thhud _* "Dammit Guimel, if I knock any louder I'll wake Lord Dilandau! Get up!"

~_Nothing but ... Dalet?!? What the ... what happened to the dragon? Dragon? Musta been dreaming _~ The dream faded away as quickly as it had begun, banished from his mind as a sudden dull ache began to nag at his shoulder. 

* _thud, thud _* "Guimel? Guimel can you hear me?"

He shook his head, trying to throw out the confusing remnants of dreams, and sat up groggily, blinking away the sleep. He'd been lying on his arm; well that explained the ache.

"Guimel!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, keep yer hair on." he muttered, slipping out of bed, shuddering at the feel of the cold, damp morning air on his skin. "What time is it?" He asked the door as he tugged on the leather pants of his uniform.

" You _don't_ want to know." came the reply. " Hey, am I going freeze out here all day, or are you going to let me in?"

"Good morning to you too", Guimel muttered as he slid open the door to his room. Dalet was stood there with his hands on his hips, tapping his foot irritably on the floor. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows arched high with an expression that was meant to display his growing impatience at the other DragonSlayer.   
" And about time too!" He admonished, opening his eyes and looking down his nose at Guimel with an aloof air ... which didn't have time to have the desired effect because as soon as his eye's caught sight of Guimel, Dalet's glower transformed into a glimmer of giggles and his shoulders shook as he was taken over by a deep wave of laughter, which he tried desperately to muffle with his hands.

"What?" Guimel asked grouchily. He was by no means a morning person, and wasn't fully awake yet, and was definitely in no mood for this.

"Your ..." he choked on his snickering "...your hair!"

Guimel scowled. "Nothing new there." He stated flatly, "Can't you even _try_ to be original? Just get over it!" 

"No I," Dalet paused a minute to try to control his giggling, then started again. " I didn't mean that. There's nothing wrong with your hair, it's just different from everyone else's, makes a nice change if you ask me. It's you who needs to get over it. Anyway, what was I talking about?"

Guimel blinked at the unexpected compliment, then chose to ignore it for now; he wanted to go back to sleep. "Absolute rubbish, as usual. If you wasn't laughing at my hair style, then what's got you so tickled?"

"Your hair _in a morning_! Gods, now that's scary! What happened to you? You look like you've been dragged through a bush, backwards, then maybe rolled down a small cliff for good measure!"

Guimel smirked, now _that_ he could understand. His hair was wild at the best of times, but in a morning it was like a jungle. "Ahh, I just didn't sleep too good last night." He replied truthfully, unconsciously running his fingers through his unruly locks. "Come on in then, and get it over with. Tell me whatever it is you deemed important enough to wake me up for, then sod off and let me get some sleep."

"Oooh, aren't we a happy bunny. Well obviously _someone_ got outta the wrong side of the bed this morning. " He said as he walked past Guimel into the room. "Eesh, this place is a mess, you really should tidy up."

"Not everyone's as perfect as you 'God' ".

"No need to be sarcastic, I was just making a comment.   
Well I know when I'm not welcome, perhaps I should go. I take it you've forgotten about our little race, hmm."

"Race?..." Gumiel inquired, angling his head to one side somewhat like a dog that's just heard an odd noise. Dalet didn't need to answer the question though, he just stood there smirking cockily while Guimiel's mind caught up with itself.   
"... _Race_!! Oh, shit! The race! I forgot. We'll be late! Well don't just stand there, come on!"

Dalet chuckled - enjoying watching the other 'slayer panic - before deciding to put him out of his misery. "Oh calm down, it's ok."

"It's _not_ OK!" Guimel snapped, waving his arms in exasperation. "Everyone'll be waiting and...."

"And really, it's OK! I came here early."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I couldn't get to sleep .... and I have news" 

"You git! What the hell'd you have to go winding me up like that for then! .... What news?" 

Dalet sat down on the corner of the bed and looked up with calm smugness at Guimel. "_I_ didn't wind you up, you did that yourself.  
It's good news, and it's bad news."

"Quit playing games and get to the point! What's the good news?"

"Well, the good news is yesterday's crash totally decimated the guymelefs and they're not yet mobile"

"I knew that all ready," Guimel growled back at him, closing the door and turning round again to face Dalet. "How do you work that as being good news?"

"Ahh, well that you see leads me to the bad news."

"Well?"

Dalet grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck while he tried to find the words. Eventually he stood up, "Come on," he said, "I'll show you."

*******

"What's wrong, Merle?" Van asked the peachy-orange haired cat- girl, then abruptly wished that he hadn't...

"Van-sama!" she wailed, her eye's on the verge of tears." I can't _find_ it Van-sama! I've looked every where. _Everywhere_, and I can't find it. _Waaaa-aa!!!_". She threw herself around him, very nearly bowling him over to the floor, and began blubbering into the shoulder of his red vest. "You've gotta help me find it, Van-sama! I know you'll find it. If anyone can it's you. "

"Sshhh, it's OK, "He gently stroked the back of her hair, trying to calm her down. "Don't worry, it'll turn up. What are you looking for?"

"You will help me find it won't you?" She sniffled, pulling back from him slightly to look up at him with big saucer eye's "I've looked, and looked, and looked, and looked, and looked and....."

"But what are you looking for?" He interrupted with as much patience as he could muster.

"My nail file!" She hollered desperately "I can't find it _anywhere_!"

"Your nail file?" She nodded, the little curls of her hair bouncing up and down. "All this for a nail file?!" He asked again incredulously. "Where did you have it last?"

"Well if I knew that, I wouldn't be looking for it would I? Maybe I dropped it in Palas! Oh, I'm never going to find it!" 

Van shook his head in disbelief, "I don't have time fore this, Merle, but I'll keep an eye out for it."

"Don't go! Van-samaaa!!" She cried after him as he walked toward the door, but it was too late, he was already gone.

"Hmph!"she exclaimed, folding her arms sulkily over her chest. "He never has time for me now thanks to Hitomi! It's all her fault! Well fine," she pouted at the door, her tail flicking side to side moodily - mischievously - "I guess I'll just have to look for it myself!"

*******

**Authors notes:** *_blink_* Well, I have no idea _what_ happened there, when I started this chapter I had no intention whatsoever of dragging Van and Merle into it O_o Especially not at the moment, Van isn't in my good books right now, I'm in the middle of reading a great fanfic by Sarah-neko were Van's being mean (_understatement!!_) to my Dilly-kins and somehow that fic has completely managed to put me off him ... not that I liked him in the first place, just that I didn't hate him the way I do now. Anyway, to all you Van and Merle fans out there, I apologize for my lack of ability to keep them in character ^^;;Perhaps I'll get the hang of it later on, although I really hope I won't have to implement them in the story too much ( I really do like Merle, but I just don't like 'writing' her, for one thing, I'm already tired of typing "Van-sama"!) ... Um, OK, I can't explain so I guess I'll shut up about it^_^


End file.
